Futile Love
by GeniusChi
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia trying to keep a love alive that will never be.
1. A New Advisary Appeares

Chapter 1:

After having dispatched of yet another Hollow Ichigo sat down tired from all the battles he had been through, lately the Hollows seemed to come more and more as if they were no longer afraid of the substitute Shikigami and his teacher. Rukia as usual had sat back and watched, giving Ichigo advice when he needed it. Ichigo started walking back towards the school, where he had abandoned his body, and began thinking of a good excuse for why he would suddenly faint in the middle of a hallway, when suddenly Rukia's phone went off, meaning that another Hollow had appeared, mentally cursing the damn thing Ichigo followed Rukia as she led him to where the Hollow was.

Minutes Later:

After killing the Hollow Ichigo simply took off back towards the school without a word, once he was back in his body he got up out of the nurse room and lied saying that he simply had not gotten enough sleep the night before. As he walked out he was met by Rukia who was catching her breath after having to run to keep up with him, glaring at Ichigo Rukia walked with him back to class and made sure to go in first followed shortly after by Ichigo.

After School:

Once school was over Rukia and I went home, she having to climb in through the window to avoid the questioning glares from Ichigo's family. Upon entering the house Ichigo as usual was attacked by his father who in return gave him a swift kick in the face then made his way up to his room, which Rukia was already in. Sitting down on his bed Ichigo look at Rukia, "Do you have any clue why there have been so many Hollow attacks recently?" he asked trying to figure it out himself. Rukia as usual simply shook her head then lost herself in thought. Before she could say something the phone she always carried went off again, opening it she pulled on a glove and hit Ichigo in the forehead removing his soul from his body, "You could have warned me before doing that," Rukia didn't pay any attention to Ichigo but jumped out of the window and began running towards where the Hollow was to appear. Ichigo not one to complain when others were in danger ran after her. After a short run they were in the park near his house just as the Hollow appeared.

Ichigo's POV:

It was different from the ones I was used to, for some odd reason it appeared to be almost human, it moved with lightning fast reflexes and knocked Rukia aside into a tree. As I tried to run to Rukia's side the Hollow stood between her and I, knowing that she might die I tried to run through him only to be knocked back by a punch I couldn't even see. As I wondered how to beat this new foe I could tell that Rukia could die from the blood that was coming from her head, standing up I held my sword out in front of me as the Hollow lunged at me once again.

Well that all for now I'll try to some up with a second chapter as soon as I can. Hope ya'll like it.

Sorry for the confusion fixed it now, hope its easier to understand, review some more and let me know if there is anything else that needs to be clarified, ill try to finish chapter 2 soon.


	2. Ichigo Awakens His Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…who doesn't know this I mean I'm writing a story on it.

Anyway I finally found sometime and got Microsoft word so I don't have typos, (damn old computer) so now I can type up a second chapter for ya'll. On to the Story!

Chapter 2

Standing there, prepared as best I could I felt its attack strike me, one hit even when I managed to block sent me flying. Recovering as quickly as I could I stood and tried to follow its movements. Slowly I began seeing where it was going and where its hits would land, as soon as I could tell I began attacking, instead of blocking. I could match the hollows speed, now I just had to match its strength. Knowing that Rukia didn't have much time left I rushed at the hollow feeling my spirit energy rise, I was now faster and stronger than the hollow, so moving with new found speed I cut one of its arms off, without stopping I ran towards Rukia, whilst the hollow disappeared back to wherever they lived. Sheathing the Soul Slayer I picked up Rukia and began running towards my house, which of course was a clinic. Once I got there I laid Rukia down by the door then jumped up into my room and got back in my body. Once I was back in my body I ran downstairs as quickly as I could and opened the door, picking up Rukia and bringing her in so my dad could help her. Once my dad had gotten her in and treated her he told me to wait by her side until she came to.

Rukia's POV:

Slowly opening my eyes I tried sitting up only to feel as though I was dizzy and have my vision blur. Laying back down I look to the side to see Ichigo, sitting there asleep. What happened? Why was I laying here while Ichigo looked over me? Thinking I finally remembered something, we were battling something like a hollow and then…what happened after that I don't remember. What was that thing and, what exactly had happened to me? With these things in mind I slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

That's it; sorry for it being short, but I also have to write this at school, so work with me. I'll try to have the third chapter up ASAP. Later and keep reviewing, lets me know what I have to work on.


	3. Rukia Expresses Her Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…man I hate having to say that, maybe I should just shoot for the lawsuit…hehehe.

Chapter 3

Ichigo's POV:

Waking up I stretched and look to see if Rukia was doing ok, she was asleep and seemed to be fine. Make sure one more time that she was ok I stood up and walk off to my room, once there I sat down and thought about the fight with that thing. It couldn't have been a hollow now that I think of it; it was way too strong and way too fast. Pondering what was going on I laid down and stared at the ceiling.

Rukia's POV:

I was suddenly standing in an alley and I saw Ichigo, in his death god form fighting someone, it wasn't a hollow but it was someone else. Before I could tell who or what it was I saw a piece of metal appear trough Ichigo's back, running towards him I felt as if I wasn't getting any closer. Just as I finally got near him the other person cut Ichigo's head off, watching I felt shock and grief grip my heart as I saw his head role towards me. Looking up now full of rage I saw the thing lunge at me, sword draw. Yelling I sat up and noticed that I was still sitting in the bed, I heard someone running down the stairs and saw Ichigo's familiar orange hair and a worried look on his face, jumping up out of the bed I raced over to him and threw my arms around him kissing him. Ichigo simply accepted the kiss then I buried my head in his chest and cried.

There we go now you can see Rukia's emotions, how will Ichigo react to this, find out in the next exciting chapter!


	4. Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer: Me: I don't own Bleach. What I said it you don't have to cut my arm off, OH GOD THE PAIN. Bleach Crew: laughing at my pain

Chapter 4

Ichigo's POV:

I woke up suddenly felt something warm next to me, turning I saw Rukia sleep right next to me, shocked I jumped out of the bed. What the hell? How did she end up in the same bed as me? Thinking I suddenly remembered what had happened last night, I had heard Rukia yell and ran downstairs only to have her practically tackle and kiss when then she just buried her head into my chest and began crying. Throught that whole experience I had simply held her in my arms, when she had finally stop crying I asked her what had happened, she just looked up at me and said, "please let me sleep with you tonight." I was shocked but I let her. Looking down at Rukia I suddenly felt my heartbeat skip and butterflies in my stomach. Without really knowing what I was doing I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, she smiled and kept on sleeping. I knew now that I really wanted to protect her from everything. I loved her, but did she feel the same for me, she might or maybe what happened the other night was just because she was delirious of afraid of something. Unsure I left the room to take a shower.

Rukia's POV:

After Ichigo left the room I sat up in bed, I had been awake the whole time, but of course he didn't know it. Maybe his feelings were the same for me or maybe he was just happy to see me alive seeing as in he depends on me for battle advice. As I sat there thinking about this the hollow locator started beeping, jumping out of the bed I ran to it and saw that one was going to appear any moment now. I knew Ichigo was in the shower, but how was going to get him? He would be naked right now, shakeing my head I ran to the bathroom door and kicked it open. Ichigo looked at me shocked, without hesitation I pulled on the glove and knocked him out of his body, "we have trouble, two hollows," I said trying to ignore Ichigo's naked body next to me. Ichigo simply grabed me by the arm and ran out of the restroom closeing the door, "where?" is all he said his face red, running out the house towards the signal, Ichigo followed me. When we were able to see the hollows Ichigo drew his Soul Slayer and cut the first hollow in half, but was almost bitten in two by the second. Barely dodgeing the hollow he landed on the ground next to where it had just bit and dashed forward cutting its head off. Once we were back and Ichigo was back in his body we sat in his room turned from each other, I was red in the face from remembereing the site of Ichigo naked, but I wouldn't admit how I felt not until he did, not until he told me he loved me.

I know, I know, its soooo short but its hard to type a lot when you have school work to do and also its kinda hard to come up with something to type within thirty minutes but I promise I will update everyday except on weekends and tomorrow because I have no access to a computer. Well review and what not I'll put up another chapter when I can.


	5. Ichigo and Rukia Confess

Disclaimer: Me: I'm not gonna say it, you cant make me. Police: pulls out knightstick and mace. Me: Um ok maybe you can, I don't own Bleach so dontYARRGHHHH. OHMYGODMYEYES.

Chapter 5

Ichigo:

What was she thinking about right now? It feels weird to look at her and im not really that mad that she saw me in the shower, but what if she is disgusted with me or thinks that I look funny down there or something. Should I tell her how I feel? Or should I just pretend not to care? What should I do? I need to do something, anything. Turning I look at Rukia. "I wanted to tell you that I-" Suddenly my dad ran in "Where did Ru- oh there she is, so how is she doing?" Angry at the sudden interruption I calmed myself while Rukia told him she was fine. My father nodded then asked Rukia to follow him so that he could make sure she was ok, which she did. Damnit I was so close to telling her. Oh well Ill just wait till their done.

Rukia:

As I followed Ichigo's dad downstairs I wondered what it was that Ichigo was about to tell me. Maybe he was going to tell me he loved me? No that would never happen, he was probably going to yell at me or explain why that I shouldn't go in there or some such nonsense. Maybe I should tell him and see his reaction. Once downstairs Ichigo's father checked to see if my hand eye coordination was ok along with everything else. Once we he finished I began walking up when I saw Ichigo walking down the stairs holding the hollow locator and motioning towards the door. Nodding I ran out the door as he tossed me the device and followed, once outside I used the glove on him and we took off towards the hollow, when we got there we saw a huge snake like hollow, that bottom was snake like while the top was human like with a mask that resembled a snake. It was chaseing some ghost but turned and rushed at Ichigo the moment it noticed we had arrived. "Move out of the way!" I yell while running to the side. Ichigo instead of moving raises the sword and blocks the bite, using all the strength he could muster he knocks it back and then races towards it. Just as hes about to slice it in half the tail smacks him away. "Ichigo!" I begin running towards him but he stands up and puts a hand out signaling for me to stay back, picking up the soul slayer he runs at the hollow once more this time he cuts through the tail then jumps on the back out it and stabs the sword through the neck. Using the leverage of his body by jumping off to the side holding the sword he cuts the head off, once the hollow is gone he walks up to the ghost and performs the ritual which sends it to soul society. Sighing he begins walking towards where we left his body, once he was back in I ask him, "what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Ichigo:

Before I could even open the door she asked me about what I was going to ask turning towards her I build up my courge, "I was going to tell you that…I…(mumble)"

Rukia looked at me confused, "I LOVE YOU! There I said it." Rukia stood there looking shocked, I knew it she doesn't love me I should have kept my mouth shut now she'll want to leave. Just as I was about to turn and walk away she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me, then looked at me, she was crying but she seemed happy not sad, then she told me the words I wanted to hear, "I love you too." Smileing for the first time in a long time I hugged her closer to me and kissed her, never would I let her go, never.

That's it, whew looks like the anticipated moment finally came. They have confesed, now what will happen to them, will they keep it secret? Or will they tell everyone? Find out in the next chapter!

I would like to thank all of you who read this and especially these people who have given me reviews which have motivated me to try and write longer chapters and hopefully better ones, so thanks guys, hope yall continue reading.

seal-chan: Er, I was a little confused with the POVs. Is "I" Ichigo as well?

Me: Hope its less confusing now. 

Hisana: Very good story! I enjoyed reading it. Please continue

Me: No Problem, hope you review again. :D

KagomeHigurashi66: Lol, poor Ichigo, getting knocked out of his body while he's naked. I really like this fanfic, and, believe me, I know how difficult it is to keep one going. Also, I'm going to a convention as Rukia in 6 days, so I'm really excited! I dunno why I'm telling you really but I thought you might find it interesting... Anyway! Please postr a chapter as soon as you can, but don't work too hard!

Me: Thanks and I wont work too hard. I hope the convention went great, and that you had fun.

Kyo'sbaby: It's a really good story- can't wait for you to update.

Me: Thank you for both reviews and o show my thanks here's the fifth one, hope its as good as the others. 


	6. Torn Apart

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Bleach.

An amazing thing happened recently, I found that I actually have a brain and it works! Anyway on with the Story!

Chapter 6

Ichigo:

It had been a week now since Rukia and I had admitted how we felt about each other, we had planed to keep it secret but everyone had already thought we were together before we even had been. When it came down to it everyone in the school already could tell because of how much time we spent together and how we acted around each other. That week was the best one of my life, it looked like everything was starting to look up and the hollows were attacking less now. As usual I was walking home with Rukia (who no longer had to sneak in through the window) when all of a sudden a Death God appeared before us. Rukia who was quick pulled on the glove and knocked me out of my body. Once I was in Death God form I stood between him and Rukia, "What do you want?" The Death God simply looked at me, suddenly I felt something stab through my stomach, falling to the ground I looked at him, when had he attacked? I didn't even see it coming, he's so fast.

Rukia:

Standing there I watched as Ichigo stood in-front of me so he could protect me, looking at the other Death God closer and noticed that it was my brother Byakuya! Ichigo was no match for him, he was the best of the best. Before I could say anything I saw Ichigo fall to the floor and blood splurt out of a hole through his stomach. As I tried to reach for Ichigo my brother was standing between us, "It's time for you to go back and face your punishment." As I was about to tell him to go to hell I noticed that Ichigo was standing up, and his spiritual power was growing. I stood there amazed as my brother turned to attack him.

Ichigo:

As I lay there bleeding I remembered that Rukia was now defenseless, I could move I felt so weak. Angry at myself and how weak I was I tried to stand, suddenly I felt power begin to surge through me. I stood up and turned in time to block one of the guy's attacks, I was as fast as him now for some reason and my wounds didn't even hurt now. Lungeing at him I began attacking wildly, he was blocking my attacks but I wasn't letting him get any attacks in.

Byakuya:

Just as I was about to take my sister Rukia back to soul society this joke of a Death God somehow gained more power. Somehow he was more powerful and stronger I couldn't get a hit in but that didn't matter he will probably tire before I do. As he kept attacking I noticed that every few attacks he left an opening, waiting for it I prepared to do a one hit kill. Just as I was about to attack I heard Rukia yell out, "Stop, stop this right now!" the boy I was fighting immediately stopped and ran to her side his spiritual energy shrinking back down to normal. Sheathing my sword I walked over to her, "Then are you ready to go back and face what punishment shall be delt to you Rukia?" She nodded and I saw that the boy didn't want to let her go, "Boy, if you attempt to stop me again not only will I garuantee that you will die but so shall she." This seemed to do the trick he sheathed his soul slayer and nodded, I opened the way to Soul Society and lead Rukia in closeing it as soon as she entered.

Ichigo:

As I watched Rukia go through I felt like every fiber of who I was being torn apart, I didn't want to let her go but I was no mach for that guy right now, he had been toying with me and I knew it, if it ment that she could live for now then for now I would let her go, but only until I gained the power to bring her back. With one final look where Rukia had just been standing I ran off to go find the man with the straw hat that Rukia always went to for information.

That's it, another cliffhanger, sorry but im outta time ill try to update soon, hope ya'll enjoy lol.


	7. Inoue Joins

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, or do I? DUM DUM DUM!

Well anyway I'm almost up to the last part I saw on Bleach, and yes I kinda have been running with the series but soon I will be making things up . . lets see how it goes.

Chapter 7

Rukia:

After I was in soul society once again I was immediately taken to a prison, sitting there I wondered what Ichigo would do, he wasn't one to sit back and watch while someone was in trouble. The only reason he had stop and let me go was because my brother had threatened to kill me if he didn't. Pondering upon what it was that was going to happen to me I sighed and look up at the cealing.

Ichigo:

As I ran down towards the straw hat mans place I ran across Inoune. She smiled and motioned for me to come over for a bit. Stopping I walked over to her, "What do you want?" I said in a hurry kind of tone, Inoune simply looked at me and said, "Where's Rukia?" Gritting my teeth I simply motioned for her to follow me and took off towards the straw hat guys house. Once there I immediately told him what happened and demanded to know what I could do.

Urahara:

After I finally got Ichigo to tell me the story and calm down a bit I looked at him, "Do you still posses the powers of a Death God?" Ichigo shrugged, lifting my cane I hit him in the forehead causeing him to be knock out of his body. He was still a Death God so all we had to do was make him more powerful and I knew just how. Smileing I ask him, "Willing to train with me?" Ichigo's immediate respons was a nod, "If it means I'll become powerfull enough to rescue Rukia then I'll do it." With that said I nodded this was going to be fun.

Inoune:

Standing there I watched as the man in the straw hat hit Ichigo in the forehead with the bottom of his cane and then suddenly there were two Ichigo's. One was laying on the ground as if he were dead the other was standing there, with a huge sword on his back and a black kimono. I stood there looking back between the two Ichigo's wondering what was going on until the straw hat man began walking away and Ichigo following him, "Wait Ichigo, or umm whatever you are." Ichigo turned around and looked at me, "you can see me?" I nodded and he walked over to me and poked me in the rib causeing me to giggle, "That tickles." He did it several more times until I slap his hand away, "Ok then that means you can touch and see me, how long have you been able to?" I simply shrugged and then noticed the straw hat man was looking at me curiously, "What? Do I have something on my face?" He shook his head then turned away and told Ichigo to follow him. Without hesitation I followed as well curious as to what was going on.

Whew that was a pretty good one, cant believe I actually thought up something to write. Well hope ya'll enjoy it, review if you can and give me any tips.

Mizura Enoki: hoo... this is getting good... though ichigo would have practically kill himself protecting rukia if byakuya comes... but anyways... a great chapter! and keep up the frequent updates... i look forward to it everyday :)

Me: True he would but I think the fact that the guy was more or less toying with him and that he didn't just threaten to kill him but Rukia if he continued to struggle would make him reconsider, then again in the anime it happened differently Ichigo knew she was gonna die in this he didn't lol, but wait till he does.


	8. On Our Way!

Disclaimer ...I don't own da Bleach

Im gonna try from now on to make these longer so ya'll can have more to enjoy, truth be told I have been typing up a little over a page lately so im gonna shoot for around 2 pages.

Chapter 8

Ichigo:

After the incident with Inoune we followed the straw hat man into another room where he opened a door on the floor and went down a ladder. Once we were all down there he turned and looked at Inoune and I, "You both are probably wondering where we are and why we are here but first I have to introduce myself. I am Urahara Kisuke. Just call me Urahara. And these three individuals," he said as three people that I hadn't noticed earlier came down the ladder, "Are Tessai," he said pointing to a huge muscular man who wore glasses. "That ones Jinata," he said pointing to a stuck up looking kid, "And that one there is Ururu," he said as he pointed to a quiet looking little girl. Nodding I turn to look at him, "About the training, when do we start?" Urahara smirked, "Now if it suits you," smirking I drew my soul slayer, next thing I knew Urahara had a sword in his hand as well and was rushing at me at incredible speed. Barely blocking his attack I take off running, how the hell can he move that fast? Looking back over my shoulder I see him still running after me catching up, wait that's an ordinary sword, it cant harm me, turning to face him Urahara slices and barely nicks my shoulder, "Thought that because this sword looked normal it wouldn't be able to harm you, well you're wrong." Watching him he suddenly called out a name and his sword changed into that of a soul slayer, oh shit I, he suddenly attacked me and cut my soul slayer in half! I didn't know what to do so I turned and took off running again. Why was I running? I felt so scared and weak, I didn't know what to do then suddenly I heard a voice, "What are you doing? Stop running and turn around, call my name you know what it is." Stopping where I was I turned to face Urahara and yelled out, "Zangetsu!" As I did the soul slayer in my hand changed, it no longer had a handle and looked more like a giant butcher knife than a kitana, Urahara had stoped to see what was going on, "Urahara I hope you can block this attack cause I don't think I can hold back," saying that I slashed at him causeing a wave of spirit energy to be unleashed and fly at Urahara. After I had attacked I collapsed.

Urahara:

As the wave of spirit energy came towards me I did the only thing I could I blocked, and had it not been for the fact that I was pretty strong I would have had my arm cut off, looking over to see Ichigo collapsed on the floor I smirked, "Looks like you win kid." Laughing I let him rest while Inoune is taken by Yoruchi, to train. Once he awakens I will train him some more then when he is ready I'll send him to soul society to go get Rukia.

Inoune:

As I followed Yoruchi I wondered where he was takeing me, suddenly I saw Chad and Yoruchi ran over to him, "Hi Chad," I said and then Yoruchi said hi as well and Chad sort of freacked out at this but once he was settled down Yoruchi told him what was going on about Rukia and how both of us had powers that could help in the upcoming battle. Once he was done and Chad agreed that he was going to go we left to go look for someone else. After walking for a while we found Ishida, "Hi Ishida!" I said smileing, Chad waved and Yoruchi said hi as well, Ishida like Chad freaked out at first but then calmed down, once the situation was explained to him he told us that it wasn't his problem and that he had important training to do, smileing and nodded we left to go do our training.

A week later:

Ichigo:

I yawned, I had been training with Urahara up until a couple of days ago which I he had let me go rest for, and now I was back at his place waiting for him to open the door to soul society. Hearing someones footsteps I looked up to see Inoune and Chad walk in, "What are ya'll doing here?" Inoune smiled and said, "What else for, were going to help you bring back Rukia." Shrugging I looked behind them to see Ishida walk in as well. Before I could say anything Urahara walked in from a different room and said, "Well looks like everyone's here, I guess its time to go then." Walking down into the room we had trained in earlier I saw that a huge doorway like thing stood infront of us. "Now there are a few things I must tell you," Urahara said," Once the portal is open it will only be that way for a 40 seconds, in that time you have to make it to soul society or be trapped in between this world and the next forever, now Ichigo is the only one here who is actually going to be a soul but worry not this doorway will make it so your bodies are your soul and will let you be able to use your powers, any questions?" We all sat there wating nodding, Urahara knocked me out of my body how he normally did and then he and Tessai opened the portal, without a moments hesitation I ran into the portal shortly followed by Chad then Inoune, and finally Ishida. Yoruchi came along as well to be our guide. Once we were through Yoruchi ordered us to run because we didn't have much time, so we all did. As we ran towards soul society the wall behind us began collapsing and suddenly this huge train like thing appeared out of it chaseing us, it looked like we weren't gonna make it when Inoune turned around and yelled out, "Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily, form outer shield I reject!" cause a shield to form behind us and using the speed of the train like thing we were pushed out into soul society. Once we arrived the Yoruchi yelled at Inoune about not using her power in there because it could have gotten her killed. Once he was done yelling at her we began walking through a town towards some gate where we ended up meeting this huge fellow called Jirouchi, who was the gate keepere. Laughing I challaged him and told the others to sit this one out.

That's it for now, I know its started sounding a little bleh at the end but my brain was running out of idea's I might re write this one later but for now it'll do, for any of you that feel like "what the hell just happened?" I'll tell you here. I know that Chad and Inoune in the anime are suppose to show their power by accident but I decided to just skip that and have them learn how to use it. So the first time you will see Chad's will more that likely be coming up soon. Ok well hope ya'll like it laters.


	9. The Truth!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…and I never will wahhhhhhhh!

Sorry for not updateing lately but I kinda had to do some stuff, anyway because of that I'll try to write a loooong one, anyway on to the story!

Chapter 9

Ichigo:

Standing there I waited for Jirouchi to strike, the others listened to me and stayed back. Laughing Jirouchi pulled a axe out of his shirt that was as tall as a house, smirking I stood there waiting. Jirouchi laughed once more and struck, the hit caused the ground to crack and a wave of air to push the others a bit back. Jirouchi looked and saw me blocking the axe using my sword and holding it with one hand, shocked he pulled out another axe and then began strikeing at me, thinking the hits would weaken me. After he had had his fun I laughed and cut both his axe heads off and knocked him down with me energy. He bowed to me and told me I was the greater man then opened the gate for us, but just as we were going to walk in a Death God appeared, he was smileing and seemed to be cheery the whole time, looking at Jirouchi he simply said, "Well that aint right," and cut his arm causeing him to drop the gate which he held up with his other arm and his back. Pissed at this guys attitude I ran forward and began yelling at him, "What the hell is wrong with you? Aren't ya'll on the same side? Why are you attacking him?" The Death God simply turned towards me and yelled out the name of his soul slayer which was the size of a dagger. Suddenly it grew, surprised I did the only thing I could I blocked with my soul slayer which slammed me into Jirouchi and sent us both flying back. Just as the gate closed the Death God waved to us with a big smile on his face. Rubbing my head I stood up and looked at the others, "Sorry I couldn't keep the gate open," Yourichi nodded and said, "Its ok so long as you came out uninjured, truth be told its amazing that you came out uninjured seeing as in he was a captain, and a strong one at that." Nodding I looked at Jirouchi's arm and sighed, "Ok so how am I gonna patch this up?"

Inoune:

The moment I heard Ichigo ask, "How am I gonna patch this up?" I ran up to him, "I can take care of it watch," smileing I walked up to Jirouchi's arm and then held out my arms, "Shun'ou, Ayame form Sacred Dual return Shield I reject!" Two of the fairies that were my power appeared and created a shield upon Jirouchi's wound which healed it, Ichigo was simply amazed by it and wondered when I had gotten the power. After I finished the fairies returned to the hairclip that my brother had given me. Smileing I turned to see a bunch of villagers standing around looking at us but not stepping closer.

Ichigo:

Spotting the villagers I held the soul slayer before me ready to attack if need be, but lowered it as an old man stepped towards us telling us not to be afraid or alarmed and that he was the mayor. After a brief walk to his house we explained why we were here and began thinking of how we could get past the gate now. We wouldn't be able to use the same gate because it would be guarded better now and the same applied for all the other entrances. I was completely out of ideas so I let the others figure it out while I sat there wondering what Rukia was doing and hopeing she was ok. As I began to lose myself in thought Yourichi nudged my leg and I looked down at him, "What do you want?" he simply pointed his head towards the door and began walking, shrugging I followed. Once outside he turned and looked at me, "Do you know why we have been moving rather quickly with everything?" Looking at the cat I thought back and shook my head, Yourichi did seem to be hurring us. Yourichi nodded then look up at me, "It's because Rukia will be executed within the week," shocked at what he had just said I stood there not wanting to believe it, there was no way I was going to let that happen, it that was the case I was not gonna let anything stop me, not even that gate. Before I could run towards the gate Yourichi stopped me, "Don't your not ready and we need to get in and out with as little comfratation as we can, so as not to harm Rukia," even as I agreed with Yourichi I felt like running for the gate and breaking it down but takeing his advice I walked back in and simply layed down making it look like I was asleep when I was really thinking about Rukia.

Rukia:

I wasn't sure how long I had been here now but I hadn't touched the food even though I was hungry and I hadn't listened to the remarks the others had been making. When Byakuya had come to tell me that I was to be executed within the month I simply shrugged, I didn't expect him to help me and I never had, he hated me and I knew it, even if I was part of his family and his sister he didn't care. As I sat there now I looked at my hands and though of Ichigo knowing that he was going to try to come get me, he always did and he never gave up, no matter the odds. Smileing I closed my eyes and drifted off into a somewhat peaceful sleep for the first time since I had been imprisoned here.

Ok so its short, and im sorry for it but im sorta having to make this up now, I haven't seen any farther than the part with Jirouchi and I know that at some point im gonna have to try and catch up with the anime but for now ill run with it, if any of you have any info or idea let me know ill give credit to you if I use it and I could always use a few replies lol.


	10. Preperations

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I own their souls MWUHAHAHAHAHA! Is sliced in half by Ichigo who looks annoyed ACK! .

Chapter 10

Ichigo:

I don't know how I had gotten to sleep the night before but I was woken up by Yourichi and the others, they had come up with a plan and we were going to have to prepare if we wanted to make it out of here in one piece. As I stood up and streached they began filling me in on the details. They planned to attack all but one of the gates in turn and then when they suspected us to go through the last gate we would simply go under the gate and sneak into the prison where Rukia was being held, at that point we were going to have to try and make it to her without being seen, which wasn't going to be easy seeing as in more than likely Rukia was going to be held somewhere heavly guarded. Nodding I agreed with the plan and we set off to prepare, first we were going to begin digging the tunnel from inside the mayors house and then when we only had a foot or two to go before we got inside we were going to go back out and proceded with attacking three of the four gates.

Several Hours Later:

Ichigo:

"Damn this is takeing too long!" I was pissed we had spent a lot of the day just digging, and it felt like we hadn't even moved! We were moving at best as fast as a toddler, if not slower. I had to keep resisting the urge to just run out of our small tunnel and try breaking through the gates. Inoune who was digging along side Chad looked over at me, "Well if you would help it might go faster," looking at her sighed and picked up a pick axe, I might as well help and keep my mind off of what could happen to Rukia for now. When we finally finished the tunnel it was already night and we were too exhausted to attack the gates so we left that for the next day. I on the other hand was still impaitient, as we went to sleep Rukia grew closer to death, I wanted to get her out of there now! But seeing as in I didn't have that much strength right now either I went to sleep, vowing that I would rescue her tomorrow no matter the cost.

Inoune:

As I got ready to sleep I saw the look in Ichigo's eyes, a determined look as if he was going to do something even if we told him not to. I knew that he was in love with Rukia and that he had been thinking about he constantly, and I also knew that she was to be executed, I had overheard him and Yourichi talking. I could tell that Ichigo was trying his hardest not to rush at the gates and run for Rukia, he was constantly hurrying us and always seemed to be thinking. I smiled to myself knowing that tomorrow would be the day that we would rescue Rukia. No one not even the death gods were going to stop us this time.

Chad:

Ichigo and Inoune had already fallen asleep, or at least they looked asleep. I layed there thinking about the events that were to come tomorrow, we were all going to break into the death gods prison, find Rukia, and somehow make it back to earth before the death gods could spot or stop us. I wasn't sure it was going to be easy or if the plan would work but knowing Ichigo, one way or another he was going to get Rukia back and I was going to be there behind him 100 of the way, smileing I closed my eyes and went to sleep knowing we were going to need all the sleep we could get.

Hehehe, I hav no Idea if Ichigo and the others used an idea similar to this to break through and get to Rukia but that's how its gonna go in my story, anyway im glad for those who have reviewed and I wanted to let all of you know that soon I will be starting up a fanfic for Inuyasha, and I will try to update both of then daily, I don't know if ill be able to do it but meh never hurts to try lol. See ya and I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.


	11. Reunited At Last!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Sorry bout not doin something funny for the disclaimer but my head feels a bit bleh.

Chapter 11

Ichigo:

I was the first one up the next day and I knew that today would be the day that we rescued Rukia, as calm as I could possibly be I waited for the others to get up that way we could be on our way to getting Rukia. It took them a few minutes but they got up and once everyone else was ready we were on our way to the first gate. Before we could even try to slash through it, it opened and there stood that same cocky looking death god again, the one that had sent me flying. Angry I ran at him and slashed with my soul slayer, he block and instead of cutting me in half he kicked me away. Inoune was using her power to fight back some other death gods that seemed weaker. Before I could tell what Chad was up to I felt the cooky death gods blade slice right next to m head. Pissed I turned my full attention on him and began fighting, Yourichi had told us to put up a good fight but not to get injured so that's what we had to do.

Chad:

As I watched I could tell that Ichigo was ok and had that guy under control but Inoune was getting swarmed by guys, for the first time since we had arrived here I brought out my power. As I ran forward my arm changed into one that looked like it belonged to a hollow. The death god that was going to stab Inoune in the back never got a chance to see me coming I hit him in the side of the head sending him flying back through the gate and hitting some building. Inoune smiled at me then continued blocking attacks, I smirked and punched anyone out that attacked me or her.

Ichigo:

Counting the minutes in my head I continued blocking and attacking until thirty minutes had passed then I made it seem like I was losing, so did Chad and Inoune who I could see out of the corner of my eye. With one swing the cooky death god knocked me out and away from the gate then he did the same to Inoune and Chad. Once the gate was closed we proceeded to the next one and did the same and then moved on to the third. Once that was done with we ran back as quick as we could to the tunnel and made it through, our plan had worked, Inoune and Chad waited in the tunnel while Yourichi and I went to get Rukia, slowly we made our way through the death god's village, every so often I had to knock out a weak death god but more or less we were getting through ok. Yourichi made a sharp turn and then told me to follow, we were finally in the prison now all we had to do was find Rukia. Yourichi ran ahead scouting while I waited, it was hell for me now that we were so close but I waited. When Yourichi finally came back I nearly attacked him, following him we went towards the bottom of the prison, it was hard not to just kill everyone I saw and harder still to hide but I managed it somehow. Finally we on the floor Rukia was at and I could feel her nearby, Yourichi told me there were two guards nearby and that I had to take them out before they sounded an alarm nodding I moved faster than I have ever gone and probably will, knocking the first one out and cutting the other one in half. Rukia looked extreamly weak when she looked at me and almost yelled but recognized my face and smiled crying. Smileing I broke through the bars and held her in my arms for a moment until Yourichi said we had no time for that nodding I ask Rukia if she had the strength to walk,and she nodded but after a few steps fell. Worried and angry that she hadn't the energy I picked her up and carried her out, it was harder getting out but we made it. Once we were back in the tunnel Rukia kissed me deeply and passionately, then she buried her face into my chest crying and saying that she thought she would never see me again. Smileing I lifted her face to mine, "No matter what I'd always come for you and you know that," then I kissed her and stood there for a few minutes before Yourichi once again broke us up saying that the hard part had yet to come. Looking over at him I wondered why. Yourichi simply said that we had to get back to earth but the way we came in was now closed and there was no other way unless I could open a portal back to earth.

Rukia:

The moment I saw Ichigo standing there smileing at me I felt like nothing else mattered, I cried out of happiness and when we made it out of the prison I cried once more out of relief. Now that Yorichi had said that we didn't have a way out unless Ichigo made a portal I felt a little distressed but then Ichigo looked down at me and smiled which made all my worries fly away, he would find a way no matter what. I smiled back and leaned against him never wanting to be apart from him again.

Evil yes I know Im stopping here, but I need to come up with an idea for what shall happen next. For all of you that wanted to see the Ichigo Rukia reunion I hope ya'll like it if its not that good wait till they finally make it back to earth, Yourichi wont interrupt them there lol.


	12. Home

Disclaimer: You already know what im gonna say so there.

Chapter 12

Ichigo:

I knew that this was going to happen, that we were going to have to find a way out ourselves but I was ready for this, looking down at Rukia I simply asked, "Do you remember how to open a portal?" Rukia looked up at me and nodded, weakly she began telling me how to do it. Once she told me I looked around, the tunnel was too small to do it in so we were going to have to go elsewhere. As we ran out the tunnel I made sure I remembered how to open the portal, knowing that we had maybe seconds before we got swarmed I would have to do it quickly. The moment we emerged from the tunnel I placed Rukia in Chads arms and held my soul slayer out. Focusing as much spirit energy into the blade as I could I thrusted it out and yelled out, "Open!" the sword seemed to slip into nothing then I turned it and pulled it out a door forming and then opening. The others stood there amazed but I quickly snapped them out of it and told them to run in, Inoune went first then Chad with Rukia, then Ishida and finally Yourichi and I.

Inoune:

As I ran through the portal I felt a little different then I touched the ground next to the park turning I saw Chad run out carrying Rukia followed by Yourichi and Ichigo. Unable to hold it back I began laughing as the portal closed. W made it, we had gotten Rukia back and escaped.

Chad:

Once we were back I smiled, it was true we had made it back with Rukia but it was too soon to celebrate they could come after us we had to go see Urahara he would know what we should do.

Ichigo:

Walking forward I took Rukia from Chad's arms and began walking off towards Urahara's shop, it wasn't over just yet we needed to find a way to hide from the other death gods. Chad seemed to have the same idea as me and was following while Yourichi had to go back and get Inoune and Ishida who was trying to get Inoune to stop laughing.

_Minutes Later:_

Ichigo:

We were back at Urahara's place and he told us to simply wait there for a while, I layed down Rukia on a cot then sat down next to her then the others left us there alone. She was so beautiful and she trusted me I would rather die than see her hurt. Smileing I kissed er forehead then went to go get her something to eat for when she woke up.

Im gonna have to stop here, its my friends b-day and I really am running low on ideas so meh but I do have some stuff floating around in my head, just not sure if I should push ya'll to the point where ya'll would kill me lol.


	13. Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (I still don't see why I have to say that.)

Chapter 13 (wow already 13)

Ichigo:

Once I had finally gotten some food for Rukia I walked back into her room and sat down next to her. Smileing I kissed her forehead and waited for her to wake up.

Chad:

After watching Ichigo go into the room that Rukia was in I turned my attention to Urahara and waited to see what he would say and how exactly we were going to hide from the Death Gods or if we were going to have to fight them as well as the hollows.

Inoune:

Smileing, knowing that Ichigo was watching Rukia I walked over to Urahara and smiled seeing that Chad was standing there waiting for something, "Hey Urahara, what are we going to do about the Death Gods, they are more than likely going to follow us over here and try to take Rukia back, so what should we do?" I watched as he walked off into another room with Yourichi on his shoulder, lost in thought.

Urahara:

It was a good thing that they had made I through and even better that they had made it back but after Yourichi told me that they were going to use a death penalty on her that they used only on hollows I was worried, especially since they were going to do it so soon. Sighing I turned my attention on to the problem at hand, _Ichigo and the others rescued Rukia but now the Death Gods will more than likely come after her to take her back or execute her on the spot, Ichigo wont let that happen and im pretty sure the others wont either._ Sighing I walk into another room away from the others, not having heard a word they said, wondering how I could hide them without the Death Gods finding them.

Ishida:

After I knew Rukia was to a degree safe at Urahara's shop I left going back to my training, I still had a long way to go before I could be as great as my grandfather and I was not going to fail.

Sorry guys I know its shorter than most but Im kinda leaning towards the Inuyasha Fic I made right now, once again sorry, once that one is done ill pour my full attention on this one.


End file.
